Forum:What is your best story?
This could contain spoilers I haven't seen this anywhere, which is a shame because it's a cool topic. What are your best, greatest stories of Xcom, whether it's a story of epic struggle to survive or a squad wipeout story, post it here. I'll go first with mine. We were 4 troops, all elite troops of the first mission plus one SHIV UNIT. Captain James 'Boomtube' Wolf lead the original charge, letting the team sniper, Captain Chora 'longshot' Sawyer stay behind cover. Captain Jac 'Doctor' Tea stuck close to Wolf as a support, and Captain Park 'Sweep' Thawne dashed behind cover. The Shiv unit moved to cover and into overwatch. Almost instantly, the game was afoot, with mutons and sectoids springing out of the woodwork almost. Three mutons and two sectoids. Two Mutons ran into the fog of war, and left the third to fire at Sweep, taking his health down to three and I regretted giving him a medkit instead of a nanovest. The sectoids closed in on the SHIV and Doctor. The Shiv unit took one of them out, and the Doctor managed to avoid damage. The Doctor moved to his injured comrade and used a medkit, ending his turn. Boomtube used his RPG to damage the enemy Muton, as well as reveal the other two. The Shiv unit trundled behind better cover and took aim at the other sectoid, killing it. Longshot moved to a better position, but had to wait to be able to shoot. Next turn, I immediately regretted the decision to move Doctor, as a muton threw a grenade. It detonated, killing Sweep and knocking Doctor down to two. The other two mutons moved, one climbing up a wall and the other firing at my Heavy, leaving him with half health. My SHIV unit was sent towards the fog of war to look for a vantage point, accidentally discovering the first disc of the game. My Sniper took aim at the new target and managed to take it's health down. The remaining team focused attack on the disc, taking it down. The resulting explosion destroyed it's drones. Next move was the enemy, and the mutons were closing in. One took aim at Boomtube and missed, whilst the other targeted Doctor, killing him. Two of my best team dead, and we were playing ironman. Boomtube took aim at a muton, taking it's health down significantly, and the SHIV finished it off. The sniper moved to overwatch, unable to get a clean line of fire. Disaster, as the Muton shot Boomtube and made the third team death, leaving the Shiv and the sniper. The movement had given the sniper a good line of sight, and she took the shot. Hit. The SHIV moved in. Dead. The mission wasn't finished. A little exploration revealed three floaters, who set about making life hell for the two remaining units. They flew above and behind cover. SHIV unit moved, missing a floater. Sniper moved into overwatch, and for the next 6 turns, no progress was made. One of the Floaters died to the SHIV unit, and the other two avoided my sniper. Then, one of them made a mistake of wandering into an overwatched sniper's line of sight. Pop. One floater left, and he was incredibly evil. He flew behind cover, beyond my sniper's reach, and moved into overwatch. This left my SHIV unit to make the move. Staying behind cover, it began it's awkward climb along the road, avoiding attacks from the enemy until the moment it could shoot. The shot was made. Mission complete. Casulties; 3x muton 3x sectoid 1x disc + drones 3x floaters 3x super awesome soldiers. Longshot received a promotion, and the SHIV unti was repaired. Never before have I faced and beaten such odds.